


At Dawn, He Comes

by xxDustNight88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Dark, Dystopian, F/F, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Daphne and Hermione meet for what might possibly be the last time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Draco's Drabbles, Draco’s Den Scattergories, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2021, Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	At Dawn, He Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I actually enjoyed writing something a litle dark for once. Much love, xxDustNight88!
> 
> Huge thank you to starrnobella for reading this over and GaeilgeRua for allowing me to use her Grammarly! Any other mistakes are definitely my own..
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms21 6 February: Secret Relationship  
> #DracosDrabbles January: Daphne Greengrass/Confessions  
> #HHBingo21 Square G5: Secret Relationship  
> #Scattergories21 6 February: WILD "D" (Daphne Greengrass/Depulso/Dystopian/Denim/Defense/Dartmouth Park)

The streets of London were dark and empty, save for a few brave souls. Daphne was one of those crazy enough to venture out after dark in a world where Death Eaters were allowed to do whatever their heart's desired to those they stumbled upon. When Harry and the Dark Lord had fought, they'd both survived, albeit they were broken and battered. Neither was able to continue on without fleeing to the shadows.

Unfortunately, more Death Eaters were willing to push those against the Dark Lord back into the shadows. If you were on the other side of the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters, you fled as far as possible. With such an evil force ruling, the world had fallen into ruin fairly quickly. Daphne followed what her parents advised her to do, but at the same time there was a part of her that dared break the rules. Her heart and allegiance did not belong to that of the Dark Lord, but she did remain on the wrong side to stay alive.

Dartmouth Park could be seen in the distance, and so Daphne quickened her step to reach her favourite place in all of London. It wasn't that she had good memories of this place; in fact, it was quite the opposite. The unique part of this place was simply that it was where she and Hermione could meet without the knowledge of others. Aside from Pansy, and perhaps Ron for Hermione, no one the two had been secretly meeting since the fall of the world they'd known.

Whenever they were able, they'd meet in Dartmouth Park to steal a few moments of peace and love before having to return to their hectic and panic-ridden lives. They had a standing time to meet because there was absolutely no way to get an owl out without alerting the Death Eaters. Either you showed up, or you didn't, and the past few times, Hermione had been a no-show. Tonight, though, Daphne prayed to whatever gods there were in this world that the other witch was able to make it.

Finally, she stood in front of the familiar wrought iron gate where she and Hermione spent their borrowed time. " _Depulso,_ " she murmured, removing all the scattered leaves and branches from the area. She hated to see the signs of the return of winter already. It was much harder for them to get away when there was snow on the ground.

"I see you've been tidying up the place without me," a familiar voice said from behind Daphne.

She grinned, whirling around and pointing her wand at the witch. "If you could buy me the perfect gift, what would it be?"

"One of those little muggle kitchen toys because your mother never would let you have one as a child," Hermione responded, beginning to close the distance between them. "If I could spend the rest of my life anywhere, where would I go?"

"Alaska," Daphne breathed, the scent of Hermione filling her nose and making her feel calm again. "You love the idea of half the year spent in semi-darkness."

"It is so good to see you," Hermione said once they were both sure the other was real and not someone using Polyjuice.

"I've been coming every month, but you haven't been here," Daphne said, frowning. "Where have you been? I was worried."

"Careful," Hermione said, crossing her arms, "you're pureblood privilege is showing again."

"In my defence, I can't help that I was born a pureblood," Daphne muttered, pushing the blonde hair back from her face. The wind was whipping something fierce this evening.

"Well, in _my_ defence," Hermione snapped, eyes narrowing, "I can't help that I was born from muggles. It's not as easy for me to slip away when I'm meant to be hiding."

Daphne smirked. "Touche." She sighed and stepped forward, reaching for the brunette. As her hands settled on the other witch's waist, she added, "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Our time is up, isn't it?" Hermione asked, eyes falling shut and a look of pain taking over her features.

"Pansy told me that Marcus and the others… They've finally discovered where the lot of you are hiding and plan to attack." Daphne hated having to be one to do this, but at least she could offer them some time. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. At dawn, He comes."

"I thought He was too broken to do his own fighting?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"He's heard rumours…" Daphne trailed off, wondering if the rumours were true.

Sighing heavily, Hermione wrapped her arms around Daphne and snuggled her face into the crook of the witch's neck. "The rumours are true, unfortunately," came her muffled reply.

Fear and sadness nearly made her knees come out from under her, but Daphne needed to be strong right now. "Surely, Harry will be okay. Someone will find a way to bring him out of the magical coma."

"It's not looking good." Hermione extracted herself from Daphne's arms and cupped her face in her freezing hands. "I'm not sure he will even be himself when he wakes up from this. I still can't believe that He didn't succumb to his own injuries."

Part of Daphne yearned to give the witch her gloves, but she would never be able to explain the loss of the garment to Astoria and her parents. "You have to try and move him somewhere safe. He can't win, Hermione, he just… He can't…"

" _Lumos_ ," Hermione whispered after dropping hold of Daphne's face to hold her wand instead.

The denim blue of her eyes shone with tears in the light from Hermione's wand. "I love you…"

"I love you too, Daphne," Hermione whispered, and then her lips were upon Daphne's. They were freezing and slightly chapped, but they made the blonde witch melt all the same.

All too soon, the kiss was ending, and Daphne whimpered at the loss. "I'll do what I can on my end of things, but I can't promise a miracle."

"Don't risk your life for us," Hermione whispered, settling her forehead against Daphne's. "We will figure out what to do next." Suddenly she was whispering ' _Nox'_ and backing away toward the street once more. "I have to go. If we have any chance of moving Harry and getting away safely, I have to go _now_."

Reaching out, Daphne's hand grabbed hold of Hermione's wrist. "Hermione… I-"

When the brunette glanced back, she found more tears in the blonde's eyes. " _Daph…_ I have to go. I have to warn them."

Desperately, Daphne held onto Hermione. So many scenarios and words raced through her head. She wanted to tell Hermione they could go together, just run away and never be heard from again. She could also go with Hermione and leave behind this twisted world of pureblood supremacy that the Dark Lord had created for them. Only, in her heart, Daphne knew these things would never happen. She wasn't as strong as Hermione Granger. She was a liability.

So, with her heart breaking, Daphne dropped her hold and stepped back into the shadows. In agony, she watched as the love of her life disappeared into the darkness for maybe the last time. There was no way of knowing if Hermione and the others would find a new safehouse, or if Daphne would even see her again. Still, she held onto the hope that, someday, they would get to be together after this nightmare ended.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
